Mega Man 8-bit Deathmatch
Mega Man 8-bit Deathmatch is a fan game created by CutmanMike using the Skulltag engine, combining first-person shooter and Mega Man style gameplay. The game was released on October 8th, 2010, at 8PM Greenwich Mean Time. The newest version, Version 3a, was released on December 21st, 2012. Story The story of the game takes place one year after the events of Mega Man 6. The player is a robot master of customizable name built by Dr. Light that serves no purpose but to police the tournament. In fact, Mega Man appears as an enemy in some stages. After Mega Man defeated Dr. Wily for the sixth time, the real Mr. X was found and rescued. In celebration of his heroic efforts, Mr. X hosted the second annual robot master tournament with new rules and arenas. With permission from Dr. Light, each robot would have to be reprogrammed use the weapon swapping abilities of Mega Man to keep the competition fair. During the final announcement of the tournament, Mega Man and Dr. Light's television is interrupted by Dr. Wily. He states that the tournament is a great idea, and that he wishes to prove his genius by entering all his robots to prove once and for all that Dr. Wily is superior to Dr. Light. With no leads on where Dr. Wily could be hiding, or what he could be plotting, Dr. Light decides to enter Mega Man and his other creations to the tournament to ensure Dr. Wily doesn't have anything hidden up his sleeves. Later on, the player discovers Wily's true plans of world domination during the Mega Man 3 chapter. After fighting through the stages of the Robot Master from Mega Man 4-6, the player finds Dr Light, Tango, and Mr. X in a cage. A trapdoor opens up under the player's feet, leading him into a new arena where he re-battles the Robot Masters up to Mega Man 6 (including Time and Oil Man) as well as a restored Gamma. After Gamma's defeat, Wily retreats and continues entering his own robots into the tournament long after in a series of bonus chapters, based on the events of Mega Man 7 and 8. After fighting off the Wily Capsule from Mega Man 7, engaging in a brief duel with Duo, and entering the finals of the tournament with 8'''s Robot Masters, the Evil Robot breaks in, catching the attention of the robots. The player watches in the background as the Robot Masters argue with the Evil Robot and eventually attempt to battle him, resulting in the Evil Robot snatching their powers and flying off into space. The player finds Duo behind a structure, and bravely agrees to go after the Evil Robot alone in outer space, taking along Duo's Energy Fist. After a difficult fight, Mega Man defeats the Evil Robot and returns back to Earth. A post-credits scene reveals Dr. Wily, who is fuming about a second robot foiling his plans ("Mega Man is one, thing, but TWO robots is unacceptable!") in his laboratory with Bass and Treble. Wily's next plan, leading up to an upcoming chapter in the single player mode, is also hinted at (if the player talks with Guts Man after completing Chapter 8, he will provide a hint to you...) Gameplay The gameplay is similar to classic Doom deathmatch modes, particularly to that of Skulltag. Weapons are found in the various levels, but each level contains a different set. There are over 50 levels, which consist of 8-bit textures & sprites based on past Robot Master's stages. Actions taken place will behave exactly the same as they do in the classic Mega Man games, but in a 3D perspective (with some minor exceptions). The player may opt to play as Mega Man, Roll, Proto Man, Bass, Duo, the Mega Man Killers and any Robot Master from the first eight ''Mega Man titles (including Powered Up). Differences regarding abilities and weaknesses are not added, meaning all players are balanced in terms of skill and do not use their respective weaponry except the common Buster unless they pick up a new weapon on the battlefield. Trailers Trailer #1 uAXA0zDIwJ0 Trailer #2 This is the second trailer of MM8BDM showing off more levels, gameplay, modes of play, singleplayer bosses and more. S4JTSnplStM Download Mega Man 8-bit Deathmatch was released on October 8, 2010. Available for download here External links *Official site Category:Mega Man Fan games